


The Road To Bremen

by Theanimepancake75



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Cults, Demon, Gods and Goddesses, I'm doing my best, Magic, Magicians, Multi, Tags May Change, This is an entirely original work, Wizards, missing person, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theanimepancake75/pseuds/Theanimepancake75
Summary: A prophet, a wizard, a demonic orphan, and a ghost walk into a supposedly haunted forest, and it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Moonlight

It’s late. Far too late for any reasonable person to be out. The moon hangs high above the treetops, nestling within the leafy surface. The stars are bright tonight. And while everyone in the village is tucked away in their beds, fairies and shadows come out to dance among the abandoned streets. Among them is a being of flesh. Her tangled hair is tied out of her face as she dashes from lampost to lampost, approaching the end of a long cobblestone street. In front of her sits the forest.   
A voice beckons from behind her. “Are you scared?” It croons, carrying the wispiness of the wind. The woman shakes her head, maintaining her composure. She cannot show them fear. She will not show weakness. “Go on then, Alicia. She’s waiting for you.” The voice returns, only to fade again. Alicia steps forward, holding her bag tightly against her. This is it. This is her last, and only chance.   
The forest is a treacherous place to be at night. Alicia’s elders would have a fit if they found out she was out this late. “Don’t you know what lurks there? You’ll be snatched up and eaten by trolls! Or the fair folk might whisk you into their land! Or worse, you’ll be drowned by a kelpie!” she can almost hear their squawking. And yet, Alicia presses onwards. She’s got a date to uphold, and she doesn’t want to be a no-show.   
Soon enough, Alicia approaches a clearing. The tall grass sways in the wind, concealing various flowers. If her brother were here, he’d be able to recognize each of them, but Alicia has to undertake this task on her lonesome. She walks towards the great pond in the center of the field and kneels, digging her scarred hands into the dirt and staring at the water.   
The stars twinkle mute warnings from above. The moon seems wary. The vary earth Alicia kneels upon is quaking with anticipation and fright. What will happen next is up to fate, and fate alone. Alicia must perform this spell correctly, else all will go wrong. The hymn falls from her mouth as easily as water falls from a crevice. She pulls her hands from the dirt and slips one into the water, the other roots around in her bag. With her eyes closed, Alicia pulls out the very thing she was looking for. She grabs the knife by it’s worn wooden handle, the blade glistening in the moonlight, and drags it across her palm. Voice unwavering, she dips her now bleeding hand into the water, allowing the cherry red liquid to seep into its moonlit depths. Her voice grows stronger, the hymn grows louder. She’s summoning something. Someone. And that someone is listening.  
The breeze returns, whipping at Alicia’s hair and pulling it loose from the yarn it was captured with. She shuts her eyes tight, knowing that this will be over soon. The stars fade out, the moon along with it. The crickets halt their song and the grass stops moving with the wind. The wind dies down, going from a howling beast to a tranquil and silent gust. Alicia is alone now, but she won’t be for long.   
Gathering her courage, Alicia stands. She’s still speaking. The spell isn’t quite over yet. She removes her shoes, feeling the earth on her bare feet. Stepping forward, she recognizes the edge of the land. She must go into the water. She has to see her again. Taking a breath between verses, Alicia plunges into the icy depths, her vision clouded by the murky water, the moon beaming down at her as she slowly sinks.


	2. Chapter One: Oh Sister, Where Art Thou?

The sun rests high in the sky. It’s practically noon. Below the great expanse of the sky, the hustle and bustle of daily life continues. Street vendors shout about their goods, trying to sell to anyone willing to buy. Children play in the streets under the watchful eyes of their parents or guardians. Birds fly about, chirping and stopping to be fed by the civilians. Around the town, missing posters have been posted, calling for the attention of those around them. A girl went missing recently, and no one has any idea where she has gone off to.  
Her brother, having no concept of time nor any particular reason to care, still lays dead asleep in bed. This young lad’s name is Christopher, and unbeknownst to him, he’s about to be very late. The church bell chimes outside, signaling that it is noon and jolting Christopher out of his slumber. He groans and rubs his eyes, trying to rid them of any hint of exhaustion. He counts the bell’s tolls, and immediately sits up when they reach twelve. He shoots out of bed, hurriedly gets dressed, and runs downstairs.  
Christopher grabs an apple from a vendor, placing a coin on the table as he rushes past. He rushes through the people, muttering apologies to each as he flies past. He pays no mind to how fast he’s going, or in what direction he’s going. Christopher is focused on getting to one specific place before 12:30. He’s got to get to the tavern before-  
Christopher finds himself pressed to another person, toppling them to the ground as he falls face-first towards the cobblestone. He pulls away and stands, dusting himself off and offering a hand to help the other person. Once his eyes are open, he’s greeted by a smile and a small laugh.  
“Well, that’s one way to apologize for being late.” Ben smiles into his words as he stands. “I was almost certain you weren’t going to show up. And then here you come, barrelling into me like you’ll die if you stop running.” He laughs, which gets a smile out of Christopher. “Sorry I’m so late, I slept in this morning thinking we had agreed on 12:30. My bad entirely.” He apologizes. Ben shrugs. “It’s alright. Not like I was waiting on you or anything. You know, not trying to hide from onlookers as my ridiculously tall “business partner” is running around thirty minutes late.” Ben smirks, rousing both feelings of guilt and the urge to laugh out of Christopher.  
“Well, our herbarium isn’t going to run itself, is it? We should probably get going.” Christopher responds, and Ben nods. “Right. Let’s go then.” The two link arms and start their merry way to their small flower and herb shop. Christopher basically ran the place, but Ben kept him company and prevented the taller from cursing the few annoying customers they had.  
Once they arrive at the small building that smells of lavender and peach, the two enter and assume their regular positions. Ben behind the counter, and Christopher busying himself with the various plants. They make small talk as they go throughout their day. Talking about the odds and ends of the town, the unusuality of the customers, Ben’s pursuit of law, any good books they’ve read, the weather, conversations like that. Christopher and Ben have fallen into their usual song and dance of daily life, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. Wether best friends or something more, no one would know but them. And again, they were perfectly content with this.  
The bell at the door rings, signifying someone has entered. Ben looks up to greet the stranger, smiling warmly and offering a simple “Hello!” as she enters the shop. Neither Christopher nor Ben has ever seen this woman, but they aren’t too bothered by it. Christopher approaches her, still smiling. “Can I help you with anything?” he asks in his customer service voice.  
“I’m looking for a Christopher Sinclair. And I’m guessing you’re him. I need a word with you.” She shoots a quick glare at Ben. “Alone, if you please.” Ben, slightly offended by the glare, stands upright. “Hey, look lady. First off, we don’t even know you. So we’re not going to just trust you out of the blue like-” Christopher gently cuts him off. “It’s alright, Ben. I’ll go speak to you. But may we know your name first?” The woman sighs, crossing her arms as she looks between the two of them. “Lizard Moores. Attorney and prophet. Now, come along, please.” Christopher and Ben barely have enough time to exchange wary looks with each other before Lizard tugs Christopher into the back room.  
Lizard shuts the door behind them, looking at Christopher with pure contempt. He briefly scans his mind for any mention of this woman. Had he offended her previously? Perhaps he had done or said something years ago, and she’s just been holding a grudge for that long? Or perhaps her hostility had an entirely different person behind it.  
Lizard moves away from the door, stepping towards Christopher. He gulps, praying that this woman won’t do him any harm. “I said I wanted to talk, so why are you so silent?” she asks. “I wasn’t aware I was the one supposed to initiate conversation.” He apologetically replies. Lizard sighs. “Right. My bad. I should have told you that.” She pulls up a chair and sits. “I knew your sister. You know, the one that’s currently missing. We were friends, and I think I know what happened to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is up! I should hopefully have chapter two up soon!


	3. A Prophet's Prophecy

“You...You what?” Christopher asks, bewildered. Lizard sighs and slumps into her chair. She knew this would be difficult to explain, but she didn’t think it would be this difficult. She allows her head to roll onto her chest, glaring at the ground. Seriously, of all the idiots her friend has to be related to, it was this one. “I said, I knew your sister, idiot.” She grumbles.  
Ben knocks on the door impatiently. “I swear to god! If you killed him, I will kick your butt so hard you’ll wake up next year!” He shouts. “Also! Miss Maryam wants to know where we keep the roses!” Lizard sighs exasperatedly, standing and trudging to the door. She unlocks it and opens it, staring at Ben with her “I’m-going-to-kill-you” look. “There. He’s fine. You can go now. I won’t hurt him.” She rolls her eyes.  
Ben huffs. "Fine. Whatever." Chris gives him an apologetic look. "The roses are on the far left shelf next to the daisies. Can you ask her how her cat is doing for me? Last I heard the poor dear was throwing up-” Lizard cuts over him. “I’m going to throw up if you don’t get back in here.” Christopher sighs and kisses Ben’s cheek before heading back into the back room.   
Lizard sits back down, pulling up a chair so Christopher can sit in front of her. He starts, trying to keep his voice hushed and calm. “So you knew my sister?” he asks. Lizard nods, rolling her eyes. “Yes. I literally just told you that. Are you paying any attention?” He nods. “Yes, sorry. I was just making sure. Do you...know what happened to her?” he hesitantly asks.   
Lizard shakes her head. “Not really, no. I mean, I have a vague idea, but not the specifics. She just said she needed to do something. See someone. Said it was for the best. I don’t know who she had to see or what she had to do but…” She sighs, something sad in her eyes. “I tried to stop her, I really did. I’m so sorry, Christopher. I should have tried harder. Maybe if I had done better...maybe if I had followed after her...she wouldn’t be missing right now.” She sighed again, and Christpoher places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
“Hey, it’s not your fault. My sister couldn’t be controlled by anyone. She had a mind of her own. Even if you had tried to stop her even more, it wouldn’t have done anything. She was stubborn like that.” He smiles sadly.  
Lizard nods. “You’re right. She wouldn’t have listened no matter what I did.” She lets out a small laugh. “Stubborn as ever. Do you take after her in that respect?” She asks. Chris lets himself smile just a little, almost mischievously. “Perhaps. Though I don’t think I should be the one to determine that.” Lizard laughs a little. "Perhaps I'll find out on my own. That Ben does seem to know you well." This sends Christopher tumbling and blushing. "Well...I...er-yes, I suppose he would. I mean- we're business partners and all. Good friends." he manages in his misery.   
Lizard drops it, calming into a smile. "I should probably get you back. Come along now. I’m sure Ben is probably wondering what’s taking so-” Before Lizard gets to finish her sentence, she collapses to the ground, writhing in agony and screaming like a tortured banshee.  
It doesn’t persist very long though, as her screaming and writhing subsides into a state of tranquillity. She stands, eyes and posture not her own, and speaks. Her voice is frail and yet affirming, leaving no room for argument. It is not her voice, but it comes from her mouth just the same. “The days of old have come to pass. The cursed spell performed at last. The witch’s blood was ready to spill. The wicked ones are ready to kill. They bear their teeth, sharpen their claws. A wizard, a demon, a prophetess, a ghost in their maws. This cursed land shall have it’s cure. The darkness residing shall soon be pure. A field of daisies will seem morose. A hero will rise only when needed most.” With these words spoken, Lizard collapses again, this time out of exhaustion. Christopher rushes forward, catching her. She looks up at him, a tired and woozy smile on her face. “Sorryyyy” She slurs out. “Didn’t mean to do that.” He shrugs. “It’s alright.”   
With this, Christopher sets Lizard down in her chair, making sure she won’t topple herself over. “I’ll get you a remedy for that sleepiness of yours in just a moment. Just hang tight.” Lizard nods, giggling quietly as he leaves.   
Once Christopher leaves the backroom, he approaches Ben. “So what was that all about?” He asks. Christopher shrugs. “I have no idea. Apparently she knew my sister. Something doesn’t feel quite right about her story though. We were just about to leave when she collapsed to the ground, shaking and screaming like she was being attacked. The next thing I know, she’s spinning rhymes like there’s no tomorrow.” He sighs, resting against the counter. Ben takes the chronicle into consideration for a moment before responding.   
“So she really wasn’t lying about being a prophet, huh?” He smiles just a little, gaining the same reaction from Christopher. “No, I suppose she wasn’t. Oh, how did things turn out with Miss Maryam? Did she find the roses?” Ben nods in response. “Swimmingly, as ever. We found the roses and managed to find her some nice buds and some catnip for Mr. Marshmallow.” Christopher chuckles at the mention of the cat, picturing it’s fat and fluffy form going absolutely berserk after consuming the catnip. “So all went well while I was out?” He inquires. Again, Ben nods, leaning back on the counter alongside him. “Certainly. You know, maybe I’ll just kick you out and run this place on my lonesome.” He jokes, playfully elbowing Christopher in the ribs. “Oh, you wouldn’t last a day without me here and you know it. Both because I am essential to this place, and you’d miss me far too much.” Ben laughs. “Yes, I suppose I would. Now, what do you say we escort that woman out and close up shop? We can head back to that tavern on Innsmouth if you’re not too busy.” Christopher smiles, delighted by the idea. “That sounds lovely.” And with that, all returns back to wellness. Christopher whips up the remedy he had promised Lizard, Ben closes up shop, and together they escort her to the inn she has taken residence in. Afterwards, they start on their merry way to the tavern on Innsmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm so excited to finally post something to AO3!!! This is one of my many works of writing, but I felt like I should post this one. I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
